ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultra Ben: Heroes Unite
WE ARE HIRING! PLEASE GO TO THIS PAGE FOR MORE INFO. THANKS Ben 10K.PNG|Ben 10K, as he appears in Ultra Ben|link=Ben Tennyson Freaker.png|Freaker|link=Freaker Ben new look.PNG|link=Ben 10,000 Summary Set in Bellwood with a 25-year old Ben Tennyson, this series explores Ben's life with the Galactic Enforcers after Ben 10 Omniverse and before the happenings of Ben 10,000, also, he becomes the honorary member of GALVANO. Later, he regains his partner, whom he thinks is gone after a previous battle with Vilgax which was a ploy to get rid of Rook but still keep Ben as a powerful ally as Vilgax did not want Rook, the more intelligent one to suspect anything. Aggregor later gets a new plan. And Vilgax reveals his trick to Ben and battles him. Later Ben realises Vilgax had come so close to him for one single purpose-to learn a code which would allow him to force the Ultimatrix X into freezing Ben. However, good will always reign. But evil will always come back. Who will win this climatic battle for power? You will only know in Season 4. Heroes *Ultra Ben *Ultimos *Synaptak *Tini *Kevin Villains *Aggregor *Vilgax *Dr. Animo *Mr Evil Aliens *Fasttrack *Hercules *Cannonbolt *Way Big *Echo Echo *Big Chill *Diamondhead *Telepatho *Anoben *Heatblast *Four Arms *XLR8 *Clockwork *Ghostfreak *Adapto *Alien X Episodes Season 1 There will be 10 episodes in Season 1/ 1. Ultra Enforcer 2. Savage Alien Detected 3. Betrayal By The Highest Order 4. GALVANO 5. Plumbers Adults 6. The Power of Time 7. And Then There Was Another 10 8. Revenge of The Clone 9. Infinity Wars: Part 1 10. Infinity Wars: Part 2 There will be 20 episodes in Season 2 1. By Hook Or By Rook 2. Battle of Courage 3. Blast From The Past (Ultra Ben) 4. The Aggregor Force 5. The End of the Beginning 6.Rath of the Matrix 7. Aggregor the Mighty 8. X=Ben+4 9. Heroes vs Users! 10. High Destruction 11. World Tour: Part 1 12. World Tour: Part 2 Specials 1. Marvel-Ultra Ben Fan Fiction crossover 2. Happy Christmas and a Merry New Year Part 1 Movies 1. Ultra Ben: Secrets of the Forge Others Organisations -GALVANO -GDCOB Matrixes -Ultimatronix -Ultimatrix X (Ultra Ben) -Fusiomatrix Characters -Infinite Aggregor (Ultra Ben) -Rage (Ultra Ben) Shows -Razor 10 -Ben 10,000: Omnitrix Again -What If? -The Ultimate Alien Talk Show -Choose Your Adventure Video Games *Ultra Ben: The Galactic Video Game *Ultra Ben: Ultra Fusions Sequel Right now, I, Maximus Loo2012 am working on a sequel to Ultra Ben which will feature a huge war between good and evil. It'll still have a cool story though. DNAliens are the villains, like I revealed in the preview. Check it out? here. P.S. Its called Ben 10,000: Omnitrix Again Razor 10 Razor 10 is a sub series of Ultra Ben which features his battles with Ben when he was 12 years old. It is an alternate version of 10.5, in which Xilar, a mercenary in that series is Razor's rival in killing Ben. Theme Song Season 1 Omnitrix dial is turned BEN 10,000! Omnitrix flashes HE'S GOT SECRET POWERS WITH A SUPER DUPER TRIX! Scenes from Ultra Ben are shown HE'S BEN 10K! The aliens are shown NOW HE'S GONNA BEAT THE VILLAINS UP Ben transforms COS HE'S GOT SECRET POWERS AND GONNA SAVE THE DAY! The Logo is shown HE'S BEN 10K! Season 2 BEN 10K'S GONNA SAVE THE DAY... The Aliens are shown BUT ITS NOT GONNA BE EASY COS THE BADDIES ARE POWERFUL NOW! The villains charge towards the aliens and Ben BUT IN THE END THEY WILL GO POW! Ben slaps the Ultimatrix X COS HE'S BEN 10K! The logo is shown AND POWER IS WHAT HES GOT! BEN 10K! FYI *If anything is wrong with any pages, please either contact me, any co writer or comment *The dialogue format used by me in Season 1 and 2 is not the usual one. In Season 2 Episode 10 and later, it will be the one in the Page Creation Portal demo. Fanlist Please write your name if you are a fan * Discussion of Ultra Ben Discussion of Ultra Ben can be found here. Copyright The plot and new plot characters-stated in others and several in Heroes-are wholly owned by the writer and are not to be used in other content unless usage of the content is asked for by the future user of the content. Anyone who would like to use the information should ask in the comments section. Category:Episode Lists Category:Episodes Category:Series Category:Ben 10 Sequels Category:Character Lists Category:Theme Songs Category:Series Discussion Category:Video Games Category:Ultra Ben